Forum:Heavy Body= Failure
The heavy body character is POINTLESS unless u want to run slower, die faster, and carry big weapons im not trying to put off the heavy character but HE DIES SOOOOOO FAST UNLESS UR LIKE TRYING TO BE A SNIPER???? I MEAN MY FRIENDS AND I WOULD DIE SO MANY TIMES BUT WHEN I USED A MEDIUM BODY CHARACTER I DID FINE, I THOUGHT THE HEAVY BODY MADE IT HARDER FOR U TO DIE BUT UR HEALTH GOS DOWN ALMOST INSTANTLY WHEN SOMEONE SHOOTS YOU. and it only takes like 3 bullets to kill u what kinda dumb crap is that????? i hope bethesda fixes this SOON >Seems to me that someone just doesn't know what they're doing. I play a Heavy Soldier and I hardly ever die and am almost always ranked as the top soldier + most kills on my team. L2BRINK and quit whining... Oh wow. An unsigned poster talking shit. Surprise! Anyway, I agree with the OP. There is almost no point in being a heavy, really. One extra pip of health is not worth the GIANT sacrifice to speed. I don't live any longer as a heavy than a medium, so really the added access to weapons is pointless. Frankly I see this as a major balancing issue that DOES need to be addressed. 02:59, May 13, 2011 (UTC) HEY GUSY I DUN NO WAT UR TALKN BOUT LOLS I CAN PLEY HVY TOO N AM ALWAYZ TOP LOL. That is, mind you, with a Gotlung, when my engi and med bots actually manage to buff me instead of derping around, and I stay in the front and centre of my team to soak up damage with all applicable buffs and constant medic assistance. On defense maps. With a bottleneck. The Heavy is a perfectly applicable body type, but when you're such a large target drawing attention with the heavy fire, you're going to go down, irregardless of kevlar, damage buff, health bonuses, etc. I found my survivability was a bit higher with Heavy, but negligible in the long run (ended up sacrificing medium in the last couple levels in the "campaign" to play heavy engi to weapon buff myself with LMGs..) PS3 + no online = easy mode. ALSO NO RUSSIAN ACCENT :( Obskura 17:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) The Maximus is an amazing weapon, and is really the only reason to go heavy IMO. The Hjammerdiem is fun, but not a gun I would use in a serious game. The Chinzor can be useful at times, but the accuracy hit compared to the Maximus just isnt worth it. The Gottling is a joke, take the chinzor with an extended mag if you like the ammo count, the spin up will get you killed. I barely use grenades, so I cant say much about the AGL. The one class I have found to work really well with heavy is Medic. You can buff yourself 2 pips, heal often to make the most of your extra HP, and use your buffs to follow faster teammates. At the start of a match I like to buff a light with speed boost, then use the heal to follow. If you let go right before you inject the needle, and then hold it down again before they are out of range, you can move around at the same rate as the person you are using it on for as long as you want. ~Shadowcat